


Transvengers Assemble!

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: genderqueer superhero fam [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Historical Transphobia, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Thor, Trans Bruce Banner, Trans Character, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Natasha Romanov, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark, Transphobia, Twitter, kind of, past transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: “So we’re all trans.” Tony said. “Hmm.”-In which the Avengers are all trans and all angry.
Series: genderqueer superhero fam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711396
Comments: 19
Kudos: 268
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Transvengers Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/gifts).



> Warnings for transphobia and mention of trump's military ban.

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton walk into the gym and see Steve Rogers without a shirt on.

Steve Rogers freezes, Natasha Romanoff pays him no attention and Clint Barton also takes his shirt off. “We’ve got matching scars!”

-

There was not a single smiling Avenger that morning. Even Thor had picked up on the bad mood and was strangely quiet.

Steve ran through the mission plan for the next week. Natasha didn’t add anything; Clint and Tony didn’t make any comments.

“Clearly something’s happened.” Steve said. “And you’re not in bad moods otherwise you wouldn’t be here, you would have broken something and you would have stormed out. And you would be green.”

There was silence.

“You’re in a bad mood too.” Clint said. “Why are you annoyed?”

Steve took a deep breath. “I’m a transgender soldier. I don’t want to loose my job.”

“Wait, do you actually work for the army?” Tony said. “I thought you didn't.”

“I'm still on their payroll, thought they don’t give me orders anymore. I think I’m on government lists instead of military ones.” Steve said.

“They’d be stupid to fire you.” Tony said breezily. Everyone else seemed slightly confused that Tony hadn't brought up Steve being trans and had simply moved on.

“You are literally the best soldier in the entire army. And if they know you’re trans, how did you get to fight anyway?”

"Faked paperwork and an open minded doctor named Erskine.” Steve said brusquely.

“If you’re on government lists you should be alright. I think it’s just marines they’re discriminating against. If you’re special ops, you must be special ops- do special ops come under the army or are they a separate category?”

“It depends on which official you talk to.” Natasha said quietly.

“Are we special ops?” Clint asked her.

She shrugged. “I don’t think they care, either way.”

“If they don’t know you’re trans, you’ll be fine.” Tony said brusquely.

“Do they know I’m trans?” Clint asked Natasha.

“Have you ever told them?”

“No.”

“Have you ever handed them any paperwork that pointed out that you were trans? Or got them to pay for your testosterone?”

“Nope.”

“Then we should be fine.”

Now everyone was staring at Clint.

“You’re trans too?” Tony asked.

Clint nodded.

“This is a statistical anomaly.” Tony said. “What is it, one in every one thousand people?”

“This is not the time for statistics, Tony.” Natasha said.

“Will I get fired?” Thor asked suddenly. “On Asgard, things are very different to how they are here. Well, the same but what everyone does on Asgard is what only a few people do here. Would I be fired for that? I don’t want to be fired; I don’t think I’d be able to get nay other jobs where they’d let me hit stuff with my hammer and throw people at walls.” he looked as though he may have been about to cry. “And I’d really miss all of you.”

Bruce patted him on the arm. “We won’t let them take you anywhere you don’t want to go, buddy.”

“These people, the ones they are firing, I think they are like me.” Thor said, sounding anxious. "For they have both parts to them, don’t they? Male and female?”

Natasha shook her head. “That’s not how it works. It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“That’s what I am.” Thor said. “I am a man, but I have both. Would I be fired for that?”

No one moved, hesitant to give Thor the answer. Tony inclined is head slowly.

“If they don’t know that that’s who you are, they wouldn’t be able to fire you.” Steve said.

“I’m gonna get fired.” Tony said darkly. “Even though this whole thing’s about healthcare and I very much pay for my own. They’ll fire me anyway.”

“I forgot you were trans.” Natasha said quietly.

“So there are twice as many trans people here as there are not." Tony said, looking confused.

Bruce and Natasha both shook their heads.

“I’m trans too.” Natasha said quietly.

“So am I.”

They rested in a sense of marveling astonishment and confusion for a moment.

“So we’re all trans.” Tony said. “Hmm.”

“Does the pentagon know you’re trans?” Natasha asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "They fired me when I turned into the world's largest, angriest blob of snot so I don’t think they can fire me again. But they might try and put me in jail for it.”

“They can’t do that.” Steve said instantly. “They can’t put you in jail for being trans.”

“They can put me in jail for being the hulk and everything that he’s done.” Bruce said. He stared at the floor. “I'm worried they’ll use the fact that the man who made such a monster is-” he wiped his hand with his face. Natasha rubbed him on the back.

“How statistically are we all trans?” Tony muttered again.

“Tony.” Steve chided.

“What?”

“Bigger matters at hand.”

“If the pentagon realise that we are all trans, we will actually be doomed.” Clint said.

“I think we should use it to our advantage.” Natasha said suddenly. “Think of all the good we could do.”

“What good could we possibly do if we’re fired and the pentagon and everyone else who doesn’t like us makes out our ‘awfulness; and every bad thing we’ve ever done is because we’re trans and then!” Clint threw his hands in the air.

“We should take a photo of all of us on the steps outside the tower with trans flags.” Natasha said. “And put it on Twitter. And tag pumpkin face. And tell him that if he wants to fire his top security team and loose all official military control over them he can and we’ll go work for Mexico instead.”

They were silent for a moment.

“I’m onboard with that.” Tony said.

“Me too.” Clint said.

“And me.” Steve said.

Bruce nodded his agreement.

“Can I stand over you all with my arms spread out holding a flag like that orange statue thing in England?”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to but we can look it up.” Tony said. “I’ve got some flags in a box in the garage.”

-

The photo went n Twitter that afternoon and may or may not have slightly broken the website. It had the caption Natasha had already decided on, trended in first place for a week and was only knocked off when Steve came out as bi. Within 24 hours, the White House and the Pentagon amended their decision and announced that trans people wold be allowed to continue serving in and joining all branches of the military.

They were in the middle of a games night when JARVIS told them the news.

“All hail the queers.” Natasha raised her glass to all of them but they all knew she was really raising it to herself, then commanded team high -fives.

And maybe Tony made them all pink, white and blue uniforms to annoy the higher-ups even more.

The outfits also had glitter which got everywhere so they agreed to only wear them for pride.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on tumblr!


End file.
